


We Learn to be Okay Together

by winter_rogue



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_rogue/pseuds/winter_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Learn to be Okay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Comment-Fic for the prompt "Silent apologies"

It didn’t matter that they were whatever this was. Mike was hesitant to label, this thing between him and Harvey, so far beyond Harvard lies and suitcases full of pot. He let the idea of it drift in the back of his thoughts, but he didn’t name it, not even there. 

They still went to work every day and acted the same as they always had. The only difference was that five nights out of seven he went home with Harvey too, where they ordered out and watched movies or terrible reality television and fucked. It was good.

But during the day, nothing changed. It couldn’t, they had enough hanging over their heads without letting this slip.

They were brilliant and also volatile. They still argued, he still pushed at Harvey’s apathetic facade and Harvey still sometimes let him down. Somedays the other man made him so frustrated, left him so flat footed or disillusioned with everything they did Mike wondered why any of this had ever seemed like a good idea.

But they still went home together and that made a difference. Because even if Harvey seemed verbally incapable of expressing a positive emotion--beyond wry, cruel amusement-- he still rested a tentative hand at the small of Mike’s back in the elevator, kissed his neck in the kitchen, and watched ridiculous television with him over chinese. Even if Harvey could never bring himself to say  _I’m sorry, let’s not fight_  out loud, his hands sketched apologies into the skin of Mike’s sides, his tongue articulated eloquently of compromise between his lips.

He still reached for Mike in the middle of the night.

And in the morning they’ll keep going into work, silently carving out a better fit with each other.


End file.
